Signum
*Gargling a Pink Slime* Signum is a dimension jumping canine who pops up every now and again, and seems capable of changing her form. Appearance Normally canine in appearance, their body is split in two, half being coloured green and the other red. They have a tuft of black hair, and a long black tail that ends in a iron torch. Their other most common form is of that as a human, with a black ponytail, rosey skin, a red and green ear headband, a red and green jacket and a lantern tired to the belt of her black trousers. Option accessorises include: * A black spiked collar with a purple heart charm. * Chains coiled around her tail. * A purple streak in her hair. * A pair of black wings with one bird and one dragon. Personality They seem to keep a charming, flirty attitude most of the time, but this can quickly change to aggression, insanity, despair or any other high end spike. Backstory Their backstory is forever changing, every day, over and over, every time someone asks. No one except them knows the real story, and the canine chooses to keep it to them-self. Relations Signum's Toybox THEY ARE HER CHILDREN AND SHE LOVES THEM AND- Xepi Husbando. Special. Touch and die. Thank. Abbadon, Weaver, Soul and Purity Deity Her biological children who care for her four universes. They're not good at it, but she loves them anyways. The Silver Ranch Staff Hehehe, her own little set to mess around with~ Mallory Smol precious fren. Must be kept safe. Don't touch fren. Precious. Dancey Secretly ships with both Caine and Kai since she's cruel like that. Squidy THEY HARDER THE BATTLE THE SWEETER THE VICTORY. SCREECHING. She hasn't got an issue with him, but he seems fun to fight. Bee Fun fun fun fun fun! Droodler Pesky blob. Don't touch the smols. Harry He was amusing. Not really her type though, and she prefers humanoids. But whatever. Kanashi To quote Caine: 'Always the emo ones. But what can I say? I love 'em' Clockwork Smol precious bot to good for this world protect smol. Hikaridaku They're intresting.... she likes them, and shes decided to stick around mainly to observe them. H Hmmm.. intresting in the scheme of things. Another to observe. Team F. He touched the husbando. His already dead form will be torn from his body, resurrected, then put through endless torture in the hands of Nathan Sharp, one of her favorite children, before being handed back to her. He will be roasted for eternity, litteraly and non-litterlay. He would have no idea if it were happening to any of his alternate versions, for there is little proof nor reason to deny the parallel universe theorem. Illegal edit: jk pysche :3333333333333 Abilities She can do more then what's listed, but for the basics- Shape Shifting She can change her form to anything, but must keep between her transformations her colour scheme and a flame, either in a lantern or connected to her body. Her favourites are wolf and human, though cat, bird and dragon are common to. Fire Control She can both breathe and control her fire, or fling it from whatever it's contained in. She's also very fire proof, no amount og any heat will have much of an effect. Primal Forms She inherits the abilities of the form she takes, though it's done by species. If she was to mimic the form of a vampire who happened to know magic, she would inherit their vampiric abilities but not their magic as that's unique to them. She also can't mimic other gods. Universe Control She has her own set of four dimensions, run by her four bological children. While within them she is almost all powerful as she is the legitimant god of those worlds. Just. Don't fight her there. Husbando Don't touch Xepi. Just. Don't. Current Info Groups: * Inferno Legion * Sugar & Spice (Not part of the club, but on the watch list.) Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * Roleplay: The First * Slimemon: Roleplay * The Heart Roleplay * Togetherness Roleplay * Hide and Seek! * Transformations??? * Divine Deities AU * Extending Our Reach * Reawaken * Stitches and Stuffing * SlimePage * SystemERROR * Castlelore AU * Lavender AU Kill/Death: 102/32 (In roleplays only, not in her story. For her story it's SomethingStupid/2) Trivia * Her name means both 'icon' and 'design'. ** This is because she's a designer's icon. ** Duh. * She's MixieRoast's fursona. * She was lowkey designed by Derpagonair. Lowkey. * Mixie the character hates her since she stole her position as Mixie the person's persona. ** mIXIE CHILL YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THE MAIN STORY * She has DID. Disslocative Identity Disorder. Previously known as MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder. * I will never state her true backstory, though you may work it out. ** Smol Kits are actually fairly similar state wise to part of it.. ** I have the strange temptation to explain it to SS cos SS is cool. * There is little proof nor reason to deny the existence of reality itself. Physics is a given we have discovered,but have not explained. For example, why would the existence of mass create a field of attraction that pulls objects in? Magnets have a magnetic field because all their electrons move in the same direction. This doesn't just mean that they can attract others too. Why IS physics a given? For all we know, THIS could be a parallel universe, another branch from reality. Therefore, there is no reality, as physics will ALWAYS be JUST a given phenomenon. Other "phenomenon" aren't really unexplainable at all. Love is just the body's way of saying you've found a good mate. DON'T LOSE IT! I've thought long and hard about many things that are taken for granted, and some can be explained easily. Others not so much. Maybe magic is real... Team F. * Playlist which could go on forever: ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkXC5BF-nGo Eveyln, Eveyln - Evelyn Eveyln]' (This ones very important if anyone ever wants to figure out her backstory~)' ** I Know I'm a Wolf - Young Heratics (Obvious enough. Scaring and hurting people so dont wanna.) ** The Lion and the Wolf - Thrice (An important event.) ** Secret - The Pierces (No one will ever know the real story, since they're all dead!) ** Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning (Pimpin Wolf) ** I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters (Explicit) (Pshycopath wolfer.) ** Come Little Children - Hocus Pocus (She has many a child.) ** Ugly - Nicole Dollaganger (Explicit) (Reassuring protective wolfo.) ** Dog Teeth - Nicole Dollaganger (Explicit) (Another important backstory one.) ** Animal I have Become - Three Days Grace (EDGE EDGE EDGE EDGE) ** Monster - Skillet (EDGE) ** Such Horrible Things - Creature Feature (They were some bad kids) ** We Are - Hollywood Undead (Explicit) (Some broken kids) Gallery SignumBust.png|By MixieRoast siggysomm.png|By MixieRoast SignumTokaliz.png|By Tokaliz Signum_mixieroast_com_by_tokaliz-dacrtzz.png|By Tokaliz Signum_commission_by_invaderevi-dai7zvn.png|By InvaderEvi untitled_by_derpagonair-dawip8t.png|By Derpagonair Signumbyjojoto.jpg|By Jojoto Signumbyjojoto.png|By Jojoto Signumbybloodgood.png|By Bloodgoodmlp Signumbyderp.png|By Derpagonair babs2_by_smorio_datsydk_by_smorio-db1iufh.png|By Smorio Siggy.png|By MixieRoast flight times.png|By MixieRoast siggy_gif_thing_by_derpagonair-db55ldq.gif|By Derpagonair flag_ych___mixieroast_by_space_decay-dbd2dny.png|By Space-Decay dorkbork_by_fiienames-dbmku4p.gif|By FiIenames signum_badge_by_wolfey_draws-dbgnwk1.png|By Wolfey-Draws i_love_you_to_space_and_back_by_mixieroast-dawchxh.png|By MixieRoast Signum Deity.png|By MixieRoast babe.png|By MixieRoast 4_by_smorio-db5ri57.gif|By Smorio Ezimba.gif|By MixieRoast Signum_mixieroast_icon_by_tokaliz-dactgff.gif|By Tokaliz Signumbyjojoto2.png|By Jojoto Signumlick.gif|By Jojoto XepiXSiggy.gif|By MixieRoast, on a Base by Byaburry DefinitionOfSig.png|Editing Wizardry by Derpagonair Category:Character Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Other Sexuality Category:Anthro Category:Other Gender